Ordinary Day
by sailor skippy
Summary: Based off Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day. Pip has a dream about Damien after a rough day at school, and when he wakes up guess who's at his door?


_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

::.

The sky grew dark, and with each step Pip felt another shot of pain go down his leg. He grit his teeth and let a sharp breath out his nose. When the door to his foster family's house came into sight he nearly sobbed with happiness.

When he finally stepped into the house he closed the door behind him and pressed his back against it firmly, trusting the door to hold his weight. His foster mom poked her head into the hallway and frowned at the sight of him.

"Pip, hun, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I just slipped on some ice on my way home," He lied, chuckling through his thick accent.

"I see," She forced the corners of her mouth up, "Wash up and come back down for dinner, alright?"

The blonde boy scratched his cheek and looked down, "I'm actually not very hungry. I think I'll head off to bed."

Pip limped upstairs before his foster mother could put convincing words together. As soon as he reached the safety and comfort of his room he tossed off his shoes and cap and dumped his backpack on the floor, not bothering to turn the lights on. Hopping over to his bed, he peeled off his clothes and covered up in his long flannel pants and matching top. He sighed as he crawled under the blankets and burrowed his head into his pillow.

The sooner he began to dream, the sooner he could pretend he was alright.

.::.

Warmth radiated off Pip's skin and he caressed the soft green grass that he sat upon. There was a fragrant scent wafting through the air that could only be identified as summer, but it wasn't summer, was it? Pip closed his eyes and listened to the soft song of the birds and the brush of wind against everything around him. The deep voice of someone close to him took over the airwaves and if it surprised Pip, he didn't show it.

"You looked like shit coming home from school today,"

"Oh Damien," Pip chuckled and opened his eyes to look at his darkly dressed friend who made the nature around them seem brighter, "I'm fine now."

"Only because you're asleep, dumbass. You've still got that sore leg and if you keep walking on it like it's nothing then you're going to do more bad than good,"

The raven haired boy sat beside Pip, stretching his long legs in front of him and leaning back on the palms of his hands.

"Well after school tomorrow is the weekend, so I'll keep off my feet then,"

Pip turned his head toward Damien and shot him a blinding smile and Damien grimaced. His eyes shot down to his lap and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"You really are a pain in the ass, aren't you?"

"Why Damien, I'm not sure what you mean,"

The small British boy watched as his companion stood and looked down at him, red eyes gazing into blue.

"I'm only doing this because you're going to hurt yourself otherwise," He then looked away, "Don't expect me to do it again."

Suddenly, the boy was gone.

.::.

The moment Pip woke up, he let out a sigh of confusion. Had he woken before his alarm? When his eyes slid over to look at his clock, he crossed his eyebrows when he couldn't see the time. His sight trailed down the chord and his eyebrows rose when he saw the device was unplugged. Pip shot out of bed and ended up tangling himself with the sheets, resulting in him falling face first into the floor. He rubbed his nose and groaned, huffing in annoyance.

A light chuckle was heard from the direction of the doorway, and Pip glanced up to see who it was. The sound of his heartbeat flooded his ears and he sucked in a breath. It was the boy he had been seeing in his dreams, or at least what he _thought_ were dreams.

Damien seemed to glide over to him, eyes scanning the Brit as he wriggled his way out of the blankets. When Pip was freed of the offending material he sat cross legged on the floor and gazed up.

"Damien, what are you doing here, and what time is it? I'm not late for school am I?" As worry began flooding Pip's eyes Damien chuckled and shook his head.

"None of that matters,"

Before Pip could ask _why_ none of that mattered Damien extended his hand towards the smaller boy and nodded towards the door.

"Let's go,"

Confused, Pip took Damien's hand and was hefted up by the stronger boy. The pain that Pip was expecting to shoot up his leg was nowhere to be found, and he moved his leg around amazed. Could that little amount of sleep done that much for him?

"Don't get used to that," Pip looked at Damien and noticed he was looking at the floor, red dusting his cheeks. _Oh_, Pip thought, and then smiled. Damien repeated himself, "Let's go."

Pip was about to ask where but Damien cut him off and shrugged, looking the British boy in the eyes and grinning, "Away."


End file.
